DÉFIS : 30 JOURS DE SEXE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Un mois, rempli d'amour mais surtout de sexe, dans la vie de Naruto et Sasuke. Saint-Valentin 2020


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Pas de Bêta**  
**Pairing : SasuNaruSasu**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Version non corrigée_**

* * *

**Jour 1 :** _Faire l'amour n'importe où, sauf dans la chambre._

Quand Sasuke passa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement où il vivait avec Naruto, sa tornade blonde, à moitié nue, se jeta sur lui. Des lèvres impatientes se posèrent sur les siennes et le corps musclé de son amant le fit prisonnier.

\- Att-

Sa protestation se perdit dans la bouche conquérante. Naruto ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements avant de faire l'amour sauvagement comme il l'avait promis ce matin. Fallait avouer qu'il avait chauffé son amant par sexto toute la journée pour lui faire perdre la tête. Ce soir, il allait en payer les conséquences.

\- Sauvage, haleta-t-il quand Naruto déchira sa chemise et grignota son téton, pinçant l'autre d'une main.

\- C'est toi qui fais de moi une bête.

Naruto créa un chemin de baisers féroces jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il libéra de son pantalon et boxer. Son amant l'obligea à passer une jambe sur son épaule pour lui offrir un accès total entre ses cuisses. Sasuke gémit de bien-être quand une main ferme l'empoigna et qu'une langue gourmande trouva son périnée pour se déplacer jusqu'à son anus. Naruto le prépara à la hâte avant de se redresser, se débarrassant de son propre sous-vêtement. Sasuke, encore avec sa chemise déchirée sur les épaules, se laissa soulever contre le mur, accrochant ses jambes aux reins de Naruto. Ce dernier présenta aussitôt son membre turgescent à l'entrée de son corps et laissa la gravitation agir. Le brun frissonna d'excitation à l'intrusion, il aimait ça, quand Naruto le remplissait.

\- Je te préviens, tu m'as trop excité aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, l'informa Naruto.

Sasuke se moqua. Son amant n'était pas précoce, il savait durer quand il le fallait mais Naruto se déchargeait quand même quand il ne se sentait de tenir la distance.

\- Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche, le rassura Sasuke.

Naruto sourit à son tour et ils échangèrent un baiser farouche avant de se lancer dans une course au plaisir.

**Jour 2 :** _Une séance de masturbation l'un devant l'autre._

Sasuke termina son appel avec son frère avant de rejoindre Naruto dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi voulait ? demanda Naruto déjà dans la douche vitrée.

\- Juste savoir quand on passera le voir dans les prochains jours. Je lui ai dis qu'on verrait la semaine prochaine si ça te convient.

Naruto lui confirma puis l'invita à le rejoindre sous l'eau.

Sasuke se déshabilla, tout en prenant le temps d'admirer les gouttes transparentes qui retraçaient les muscles de son coach sportif préféré.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la salle de sport où Naruto travaillait et où Sasuke s'était inscrit pour garder la forme que son travail de bureau ne lui permettait pas. Ça avait été une vraie motivation de venir et montrer ses capacités au coach qui n'avait pas mit longtemps à remarquer ses regards et lui faire du rentre dedans.

Sasuke ne se lasserait jamais du corps entretenu dont la moitié jalousait et l'autre moitié rêvait d'avoir dans son lit. Ce qui était son cas. Il suffisait d'un regard pour que son corps le réclame.

Sasuke se laissa aller contre le lavabo, se retenant d'une main tandis que l'autre se faufila entre ses jambes, encerclant la base de son sexe. Lentement, il se branla sous la vision de Naruto, de dos, se penchant pour prendre le savon. Sasuke admira le fessier musclé dans lequel il avait passé de nombreuses nuits puis il se souvint des mains énergiques, qui frottaient le corps tanné, qui se perdaient souvent sur le sien, plus pâle mais qui savaient toujours comment le rendre fébrile. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre quand Naruto se mit de profil, la tête rejetée en arrière en direction du pommeau de douche pour faire disparaître la mousse.

Son homme était sexy de nature.

\- Sasu…ke, l'appela Naruto, en marquant un arrêt quand il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête de sa direction.

Il sourit de satisfaction quand il distingua l'éclair de désir dans les cobalts.

\- Oui ? gémit-il en se branlant plus vite.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer tout seul, lui reprocha Naruto en prenant son propre membre qui prenait vie sous ses yeux.

Son amant adopta rapidement son rythme, le rattrapant. Ils se branlèrent l'un sur l'autre, admirant leurs corps se tendre sous leurs caresses avant d'accrocher leurs yeux et ne plus se lâcher jusqu'à la jouissance de chacun.

**Jour 3 :** _Utiliser de l'huile pour un massage érotique._

Naruto frissonna quand l'huile, parfumé à l'orange, rentra en contact avec sa peau. La séance de biking intense en collectif l'avait achevé en cette fin de journée. Heureusement pour lui, son amant, lui avait gentiment proposé de le masser et qui était-il pour refuser d'être chouchouter juste avec d'aller se coucher.

Malgré la lumière tamisée, Naruto ferma les yeux, il n'avait même plus assez de force pour se tenir éveillé. Sasuke commença par son dos et ses épaules mais il ne s'y attarda pas, sachant qu'aujourd'hui, ses jambes et ses cuisses réclamaient une attention particulière.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant et Naruto était chanceux d'avoir un homme patient, tout son contraire, et aimant prendre son temps car il pouvait profiter de ses mains sur son corps.

\- Oui, là, gémit-il quand Sasuke toucha un point sensible sur son mollet.

Naruto se détendit complètement, laissant des petits bruits s'échapper de temps à autre. Il donnait, de temps en temps, des indications sur ses zones sensibles et Sasuke y mettait énormément de volonté pour le détendre et lui faire du bien, peut-être même un peu trop. Les mains délicates de son amant se perdirent de plus en plus sur son fessier et lentement, sans qu'il ait la force de refuser, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas son attention, Naruto laissa les doigts de Sasuke se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son anus qu'il massa.

Naruto voulut prévenir son amant qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire l'amour ce soir quand ce dernier le coupa :

\- Chuut, lui chuchota-t-il affectueusement. Ce soir, c'est moi qui te fais du bien. Tu as juste à rester comme ça, sans bouger, je fais le reste.

Et Sasuke tint sa promesse silencieuse. Naruto ne bougea pas et laissa son amant rentrer dans son corps avec ses doigts plein d'huile pour masser sa prostate. Son corps fatigué et détendu ne répondit que trop bien aux caresses et il éjacula paresseusement.

**Jour 4 :** _Utiliser un jouet anal_.

Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient dans leur lit, d'abord chastement, avant que ça se transforme en soif de l'autre.

Le brun se suréleva avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur son amant qui écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer.

\- On est insatiable, sourit Naruto entre deux baisers.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le contredire, ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se laser. Naruto et lui se battirent gentiment pour avoir le dessus, apparemment ils voulaient tous les deux prendre les commandes ce soir.

\- On peut être les deux ce soir, lui proposa Sasuke en compromis.

\- Mmmh et si… commença Naruto.

Ce dernier se pencha sur le côté, ouvrit la table de chevet et sortit un plug anal. Sasuke fut la moue, il n'aimait pas utiliser des accessoires. Ça le touchait dans sa fierté d'user d'autre chose que sa queue pour faire jouir son amant.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je te convaincs ? supplia Naruto avec des yeux de chien battu.

Sasuke eut un moment d'hésitation et ça suffit à Naruto pour continuer. Il prit le sexe de Sasuke dans sa main pour le branler.

\- Tu refuses alors que tu n'as jamais essayé…

Naruto augmenta le rythme pour l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement puis présenta son sexe à son anus, tout en lui demandant :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Sasuke allait protester mais Naruto força sur ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce dans son corps.

\- Oui, haleta-t-il tandis qu'un sourire lui répondit.

Le brun savoura la chaleur de son amant autour de son membre. Il avait ce qu'il voulait mais Naruto était persistant et il obtenait toujours ce que lui voulait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sasuke le vit porter le plug à sa bouche pour le lubrifier, ça l'excita plus que ce qu'il aurait cru et quand Naruto le présenta entre ses lobes, il se détendit.

\- Tu verras, après y avoir goûter, tu voudras en essayer d'autres.

Sasuke frissonna quand l'objet rentra dans son corps et taquina sa prostate à chaque coup de reins qu'il mettait à Naruto.

Quand Sasuke jouit fortement avec cette nouvelle sensation d'être pris et prendre en même temps, il donna raison à son amant. La prochaine fois il mettrait sa fierté de côté pour avoir le droit à plus de plaisir dans son couple.

**Jour 5 :** _Essayer une nouvelle position._

Sasuke en levrette sur le lit, se laissait prendre sauvagement. Naruto avait décidé de l'épuiser en cette fin de semaine. Il le torturait aussi, l'empêchant de jouir quand il était au bord de l'orgasme.

\- Naruto, j'en peux plus, le supplia-t-il.

D'un coup, à ces mots, Naruto lui prit les deux jambes et les souleva. Pris au dépourvu. Sasuke qui se tenait en appui sur ses bras, lâcha et se retrouva la tête dans les draps.

Naruto lui demanda vaguement si ça allait et il grogna pour répondre. Son homme avait encore voulu essayer une nouvelle position sans le prévenir. Sasuke adorait la spontanéité et l'imprévisibilité de son amant mais pas dans toutes les situations.

Malgré tout, Sasuke n'interrompit pas l'acte et laisse Naruto les mener à l'orgasme.

Son amant lui reposa les pieds à terre puis s'étala sur son dos. Sasuke pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée dans son cou mais par-dessus tout le petit rire qui se transforma en fou rire. Évidemment que se repassant l'action, surtout du côté de Naruto. Ça avait été drôle.

\- Vas-y rigole, l'encouragea Sasuke, tu feras moins le malin un jour quand ça t'arrivera à toi.

\- Sasuke je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il faussement entre deux gloussements. Je voulais essayer une nouvelle position et dans le feu de l'action je suis allé trop vite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes bras cèdent.

\- Tu es surtout une brute, lui rapprocha-t-il, je ne suis pas en sucre mais un jour tu vas me caser.

Tout en le caressant pour un deuxième round. Naruto lui promit qu'il saurait à chaque fois se faire pardonner

**Jour 6 :**_on s'achète un nouvel accessoire érotique._

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent du magasin de vêtements pour homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans ce magasin, le petit jeune en contrat étudiant, qui les servait, était aussi gay qu'eux. Ils trouvaient ça bien de la part de la responsable de varier son équipe en personnalité sans avoir peur des préjugés des autres car clairement c'était pour le jeune majeur que le couple se rendait ici le week-end. Ils aimaient se faire servir par lui. L'employé les dragouillait toujours même si au départ c'était Naruto qui avait commencé pour le faire rougir et Sasuke avait pris la relève pour le tester. Depuis ils passaient un bon moment à chaque fois et le couple ressortait toujours avec un sac rempli de belles choses sous ses bons conseils.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune avait été plus taquin et, dans la conversation, avait parlé du nouveau sex-shop qui venait d'ouvrir où son petit ami travaillait donc, après avoir posé leurs sacs de vêtements dans la voiture, ils s'y dirigèrent.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera aussi timide qu'Udon au départ ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke, main dans la main.

Ils traversèrent la route qui séparait deux grandes zones commerciales.

\- Pour travailler là-dedans aussi jeune, je ne pense pas qu'il soit coincé, répondit Sasuke.

\- Timide ne veut pas dire coincé, regarde-toi, tu n'es pas timide mais tu es un peu coincé.

Sasuke grogna.

\- Reconnais-le, beaucoup moins qu'au début de notre relation mais clairement avant tu ne m'aurais jamais accompagné dans un sex Shop.

\- C'est simplement que je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose pour donner du plaisir, se défendit Sasuke de mauvaise foi.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, ça peut mettre du piment dans un couple, je pense avoir réussi à te le démontrer cette semaine, non ?

Naruto n'avait pas tort mais Sasuke fit la moue quand même avant que son amant lui vole un baiser.

Ils rentrèrent dans le sex Shop et aussitôt des bonjours les accueillirent. Ils repèrent le petit ami d'Udon d'après la description de ce dernier. Ils échangèrent un sourire qui incita le garçon à venir à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous messieurs ?

\- Nous arrivons de la zone d'en face, Udon nous a conseillé de venir ici, répondit Naruto.

Le jeune homme jongla entre Sasuke et lui avant qu'un franc sourire lui mange le visage puis tout en leur faisant un clin d'œil, il lança :

\- Grâce à vous, j'ai passé de super nuit. Alors dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut que je puisse tout lui raconter pour qu'il fantasme.

Naruto se mit à rire franchement tandis que Sasuke abordait un rictus satisfait.

\- On te laisse choisir, surprend nous.

Naruto avait le tutoiement facile mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le plus jeune qui les invita à faire le tour avec eux. Il leur posa quelques questions sur les jouets déjà utilisé et ce qu'ils préféraient en général. Alors que Sasuke était sur la retenue, Naruto n'avait aucun mal à répondre aux indiscrétions du jeune vendeur.

\- On va peut-être commencer doucement ? demanda Konohamaru plus à l'intention de Sasuke que Naruto qui hocha discrètement de la tête. Je vous propose une gaine perlée.

Il montra l'objet sexuel, expliquant les fonctionnalités mais Sasuke contra aussitôt :

\- Nos queues sont assez grandes pas besoin de les rallonger avec ça.

\- La même chose sans le rallongement c'est possible ?

Konohamaru répondit positivement à la question de Naruto puis ce dernier nicha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke pour lui demander si ça lui convenait.

\- Je l'utiliserai d'abord puis si ça te va on essayera sur moi, tenta-t-il de le convaincre. *

\- Hm.

\- Ça veut dire oui, traduit Naruto à Konohamaru. On la prend.

Le jeune vendeur n'essaya pas de vendre autre chose, comprenant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Sasuke. Le brun n'était pas fermé mais il ne fallait pas le forcer, sous peine de ne jamais le revoir.

\- Au plaisir, lança Konohamaru quand ils partirent après avoir payé.

\- Au tien, rétorqua Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Jour 7 : **_Préliminaire seulement_

Naruto allongé sur le dos, léchait l'anus de Sasuke au niveau de son visage tandis que ce dernier à demi assis le branlait frénétiquement.

\- J'ai envie de te sucer, lança Sasuke avant de se pencher complètement sur son sexe pour le prendre en bouche.

Naruto grogna quand sa bouche se retrouva nu du corps de son amant. Une de ses mains trouva le sexe délaissé pour le diriger droit vers sa bouche alors que l'autre revint taquiner l'anus.

Sasuke perdit Naruto quand il rajouta une de ses mains à la base de son sexe et l'autre à son anus. Ils faisaient les mêmes mouvements et pourtant Naruto était bien plus excité. Il le fit savoir à son amant qui, au lieu de ralentir, accentua ses caresses et le fit jouir, aspirant toute sa semence.

Sasuke lui laissa le temps de se remettre de son orgasme avant de réclamer le sien.

Avec plaisir, Naruto l'incita à se rasseoir sur son visage. Sasuke adorait se faire dévorer et son amant le savait. Il jouit ainsi la langue enfoncée au plus profond de lui.

**Jour 8 :** _Faire l'amour au travail de l'un._

Sasuke présenta sa carte de sport au petit boîtier électronique à l'entrée de la salle qui lui autorisa l'accès. En effet passé une certaine heure, le club fermait ses portes et seul ceux qui avaient payé un pass 6h-23h pouvaient y accéder.

\- Sasuke ? s'étonna Naruto.

Ce dernier se faufila entre les appareils pour l'embrasser.

Généralement, le lundi, son amant fermait la salle donc il devait rester jusqu'à 23h, quand il rentrait Sasuke dormait déjà et ils ne se voyaient pas avant le mardi soir voire mardi midi quand Naruto se libérait pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Seulement aujourd'hui, il avait envie de voir son amant et sa journée au bureau n'avait pas été assez épuisante pour se priver d'une heure ou deux de sport.

\- Je vais courir un peu, fini avec ton client.

Client qu'il salua en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Naruto s'occupait tous les lundi soir de Lee, un homme qui avait eu un grave accident de voiture, lui paralysant les deux jambes. Après plus d'un an de rééducation, il pouvait de nouveau faire du sport et Naruto le surveillait pour pas qu'il n'aille trop loin dans l'entraînement. Dire que Sasuke n'avait pas eu des doutes sur une possible liaison entre les deux seraient mentir mais il avait vite compris que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, quelques minutes avant la fermeture, Naruto vint le rejoindre sur le tapis au sol sur lequel Sasuke s'étirait.

\- Un coup de main ?

Sasuke répondit positivement à la proposition et laissa Naruto étirer les muscles qu'il venait de solliciter.

\- Je ne te demande pas comment s'est passé ta journée, j'en ai une vague idée, dit Naruto quand il remarqua à quel point son amant était tendu.

Il était vrai que, une autre raison poussait Sasuke à venir à la salle était pour décompresser, il n'avait pas réussi.

\- Orochimaru me met encore des bâtons dans les roues, c'est un vrai serpent celui-là.

\- Tu n'as aucun moyen de le court-circuiter ?

\- Même si je lui coupais la tête, il continuerait avec sa queue, cracha Sasuke.

\- Tant qu'il ne l'utilise pas avec la tienne, lança distraitement Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son esprit.

\- Quoi ? l'encouragea Naruto.

\- J'ai refusé ses avances en lui disant que je n'avais pas le temps pour être avec quelqu'un. Il y a plusieurs mois.

\- Et tu penses que c'est pour ça ?

\- Non, il a commencé à faire des coups bas après que tu sois venu me chercher un soir à l'entreprise.

Naruto lui dit de ne pas chercher plus loin, son collègue était juste vexé. Sasuke pourrait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, ce qui était vrai dans un sens mais il ne lui avait surtout pas mentit. À l'instant où Orochimaru lui avait proposé de sortir, il n'envisageait aucune relation ou début de relation. Naruto s'était imposé à lui sans le vouloir.

Son amant était fou amoureux à présent. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu vivre heureux sans lui avant.

Naruto lui sourit et ce simple geste avait un effet monstre autant dans son cœur que sur son corps.

\- Tes jambes sur mes épaules, demanda gentiment Naruto alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses.

Sasuke qui était de dos, obéit et son amant ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour étirer les muscles arrière des cuisses.

\- Vous êtes bien souple Monsieur Uchiha, taquina Naruto en approchant son visage au plus près du sien.

Sasuke l'était vraiment surtout depuis qu'il couchait avec Naruto, ce dernier le contorsionnait toujours dans de multiple position pour faire l'amour.

\- Est-ce que ça vous donne des idées coach ?

\- Des tas, répondit le blond en lui volant un baiser.

Puis Naruto lui dit que c'était fini et commença à se redresser. Sasuke qui avait d'autres idées en tête se suréleva pour lui attraper la nuque et l'embrasser langoureusement. Si le sport n'avait pas réussi à le détendre, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avec son amant serait efficace.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto à la fin du baiser.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur le fait de te taper un client dans ta salle, le provoqua Sasuke.

Naruto était sur la retenue et ça étonna un peu Sasuke qui avait l'habitude qu'il soit toujours partant pour tout.

\- Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais fantasmé sur personne d'autre, céda Naruto.

Un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres, Sasuke laissa Naruto lui retirer son short de sport et s'introduire en lui après s'être mis à quatre pattes.

\- Tu vas transpirer, lui promit-il.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je suis venu ici ce soir.

**Jour 9 :** _Faire l'amour au travail de l'autre._

Naruto arriva au travail de Sasuke pour le déjeuner. Jiraya l'avait jeté de la salle en le découvrant à la caméra en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke la veille.

Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait des caméras mais Naruto n'y avait plus pensé sur le coup. Heureusement pour lui son patron l'adorait et après la petite crise qu'il se devait de faire en tant que chef, tout redeviendrait comme avant. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ce dernier ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec ses clientes.

Il salua Karin, la réceptionniste avant de lui demander si Sasuke était libre. Il montra son sac en plastique dans lequel il y avait des bols de nouille pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

\- Avec Orochimaru dans son bureau, ça chauffe un peu, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pas de problème je vais attendre.

Naruto patienta bien une demi-heure avant d'entendre des voix s'élever puis la porte d'un bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un fracas.

Orochimaru en sortit, énervé et contrarié, ainsi que blessé quand il posa ses yeux sur Naruto à l'accueil. Le collègue de Sasuke le salua faussement avant de prendre congé.

Par politesse, il prévient Karin qu'il allait dans le bureau de Sasuke. Il frappa avant de rentrer. Il trouva son amant assis sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, en train de se masser les tempes.

\- Hey, lança-t-il doucement faisant relever la tête de Sasuke. Tu préfères que je te laisse ?

\- Absolument pas. Au contraire mon amour.

Sasuke l'invita à le rejoindre. Naruto ne se fit pas prier surtout quand son amant utilisait des surnoms affectifs.

Il posa son sac dans un coin du grand bureau puis vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de son comptable préféré. Il entoura le cou de ses bras puis l'embrassa.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne préférerais pas parce qu'à mes yeux ça n'a pas d'importance mais ça ne serait pas correct pour toi que je te le cache, avoua Sasuke.

Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris que le collègue de son amant et tenter une approche intrusive.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, promit Sasuke, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai rejeté aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Naruto, je suppose que ça devait arriver est-ce qu'au moins il a compris cette fois-ci ? Ou je vais devoir m'en mêler ?

Naruto n'était pas vraiment jaloux, ni possessif. À vrai dire, il trouvait ça gratifiant que les gens se retournent sur son homme. Il en était fier. Seulement si une tierce personne essayait de lui piquer Sasuke alors que ce dernier était clair, il ne le supportait pas et pour son amant il serait prêt à remuer ciel et terre.

\- Si ça recommence, je lui ai dit que j'en parlerai directement à la RH mais finalement je me demande si ça ne serait pas l'occasion de me mettre à mon compte.

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.

Sasuke le remercia d'un baiser chargé de sentiments. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Ils se séparèrent pour plonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre. La même envie leur traversa l'esprit.

\- Karin, appela-t-il en appuyant sur le haut-parleur de la ligne téléphonique. Je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte sinon je vous vire.

Cette menace fit rire autant que ça excita Naruto. La réceptionniste allait forcément comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau.

Sasuke lui vola un baiser avant de le retourner. Toujours assis, le dos de Naruto contre le torse de Sasuke, il savoura la bouche et la langue sur sa nuque ainsi que la main habile qui se faufila dans son pantalon.

Naruto sentit l'érection de Sasuke contre ses fesses en même temps que la sienne qui grossissait entre les doigts laiteux. Doucement Sasuke l'obligea à se plier en deux sur son bureau puis il travailla son cul lentement avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Sasuke le prit lentement, amoureusement. Il voulait lui prouver ses sentiments pour qu'il n'en doute pas. Naruto aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait pu le rassurer mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que son amour ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Il profita alors de cette étreinte et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait planté sur les lèvres quand il sortit du bureau et recroisa le collègue de Sasuke.

**Jour 10 :** _sexe sous la douche_

Sasuke rentra dans la salle de bain tout en demandant à son amant s'il pouvait le rejoindre sous la douche.

\- Si tu es conscient que je vais te prendre, pas de problème, répondit Naruto.

\- Avec le cours de biking que tu as fait ce soir, tu n'es pas épuisé ?

\- Il me reste assez de force dans les jambes pour te supporter.

Naruto agrippa les fesses de Sasuke et le hissa sur ses hanches, se mettant en appui. Son amant haussa un sourcil quand ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Bon ok, on va s'aider du mur, avoua Naruto en le plaquant contre la partie froide.

Sasuke grogna avant de se satisfaire d'être pris chaudement d'un côté et froidement de l'autre.

**Jour 11 :** _sexe sans les mains, on utilise la bouche._

Quand Sasuke rentra de son travail ce soir-là, il trouva Naruto en train de repeindre la chambre d'amis. Il ne se lasserai jamais de dire que son amant était sexy, surtout aujourd'hui en short et des traces de peinture sur tout le corps.

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce tout en faisant attention à ne pas tacher son costume.

\- Tu t'ennuyais ?

Naruto et lui avaient parlé de refaire la peinture de la chambre d'amis mais ce n'était pas spécialement prévu pour tout de suite.

\- Je m'ennuyais de toi.

Sasuke se moqua de sa phrase de dragueur à deux balles tandis que Naruto s'approchait de lui pour le saluer d'un baiser.

\- Attention ce costume vaut plus que le salaire que tu t'es fait le mois dernier, le mit-il en garde.

Sasuke était peut-être celui qui gagnait le plus dans leur couple mais c'était le moins économe. Il aimait les belles choses et surtout se faire plaisir, contrairement à Naruto qui économisait beaucoup. Finalement, ils s'équilibraient même si c'était le point le plus flagrant de leur différence. On devinait aisément que Sasuke n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans son enfance contrairement à Naruto.

\- Ah ouais ? le provoqua Naruto en rentrant dans son espace vital. Ça serait bête alors qu'il y ait une tâche ?

Sasuke recula en même temps que Naruto avançait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il se crisper quand son dos toucha une surface dure. Heureusement pour lui Naruto l'avait acculé au seul pan de mur encore intact de peinture.

\- Naruto, fais attention.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire sans toucher Naruto qui était recouvert de peinture. Il n'avait pas le choix que de subir les représailles pour sa réflexion.

Naruto, tout en le regardant, se pencha sur son torse et attrapa son téton à travers la chemise. Il le grignota et le lécha, mouillant le tissu.

\- Déboutonne ta chemise.

\- Non.

\- Sasuke, insista-t-il, sinon je risque de la tâcher et ton costume aussi, par inadvertance.

Pour appuyer ses dires il replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille la tachant de peinture.

Sasuke ouvrit sa chemise.

\- Le bouton de ton pantalon.

Grognant, il obéit. Il commençait vraiment à être excité.

Naruto lui embrassa le torse, créant un chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre tout en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il prit avec ses dents la braguette et l'abaissa. Yeux dans les yeux.

Le pantalon tomba aux pieds de Sasuke, laissant tout le loisir à Naruto de voir le ronflement dans le boxer. Toujours avec ses dents, il le défi de son sous-vêtement. La queue de Sasuke se dressa fièrement devant son visage et il saliva. Naruto allait le sucer avec gourmandise.

\- Arrête de la regarder comme si c'était une friandise.

Naruto releva les yeux pour plonger dans les onyx brumeux de désir. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de mettre un coup de langue sur la goutte de pré sperme qui s'échappait.

\- Naruto…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il lascivement en mettant des coups de langue.

\- Suce-moi.

\- À vos ordres.

**Jour 12 :** _sexe romantique._

Sasuke regarda son amant dormir contre son torse. Les caresses dans sa tignasse blonde avaient eu raison de Naruto.

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto et lui embrassa le bout de nez à sa portée. Son amant eut une mimique avant d'enfouir son visage de son épaule comme pour se protéger. Naruto resserra son emprise sur le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier le trouva adorable. Sasuke lui donna un autre baiser, cette fois-ci sur la bouche.

Naruto se mit à ronchonner et Sasuke se dit que son amant pouvait bien lui en vouloir de le réveiller car demain ils étaient en week-end.

Sasuke se détacha avant de pousser doucement son coach sur le dos. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui avant de le réveiller avec des petits baisers appuyés.

\- Sasuke…se plaignit Naruto tout en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Sasuke embrassa langoureusement son amant, faisant descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses musclées qu'il commença à malaxer.

\- On avait dit soirée romantique pas sexe.

La plainte de Naruto se perdit dans un gémissement quand il mit un lent coup de hanche.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis dîner dans un beau restaurant gastronomique puis en rentrant, ils s'étaient glissés dans les draps, la lumière tamisée des tables de chevets et une musique romantique pour se bercer. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là mais Sasuke avait embrassé Naruto.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Sasuke connaissait très bien la réponse, il savait parfaitement que Naruto ne savait pas lui dire non dans cette situation. Ce dernier écarta les cuisses et releva paresseusement le bassin pour frotter son érection naissante.

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi.

Naruto descendit ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke, allant jusqu'aux fesses nues. Il poussa dessus.. Sasuke se fraya lentement un chemin dans le corps de Naruto, il releva un des jambes de son amant pour s'introduire au plus profond. Naruto s'arc bouta dans une complaisance sans nom.

Sasuke les amena doucement à la jouissance.

**Jour 13 :** _Faire l'amour chez quelqu'un._

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient chez Itachi, le frère de Sasuke ainsi qu'Izumi, sa fiancée. Ils avaient programmé cette rencontre depuis la semaine dernière. Après avoir discuté à l'apéritif, ils avaient rejoint la salle à manger pour déguster le gratin de cardon d'Izumi.

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout cela alors dès que les futurs mariés tournaient la tête, il donnait son repas à Sasuke. En échange, sa main entre les jambes de son amant promettait un beau remerciement.

\- Quand tu auras fini de toucher mon frère sous la table, tu pourras me passer le sel Naruto ?

Itachi continua de manger tranquillement tout en tendant la main dans sa direction. Sasuke le fusilla du regard pour sa discrétion et Izumi pouffa.

\- Tu veux encore des cardons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas si Itachi veut que j'arrête de caresser son petit-frère.

Il s'excusa, un peu gêné, de ne pas aimer le plat de sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière ne se vexa pas et lui proposa de refaire plus de poisson qui accompagnait le repas. Naruto refusa poliment en lui disant qu'il se rattraperai sur le dessert.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir, le réprimanda gentiment Itachi.

\- Absolument pas, affirma Naruto, mais rassure toi on a déjà fait pire.

Au moment où il termina sa phrase il comprit qu'il en avait trop dit. Sans parler de Sasuke qui le tuait du regard.

_Naruto frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain où Sasuke avait trouvé refuge pour essuyer la tâche de vin qu'il venait de se faire. À cause de lui. _

_Izumi papotait avec Mikoto dans la cuisine et il en allait de même pour Itachi et son père. Naruto s'était échappé discrètement. _

_Il rentra sous le regard menaçant de Sasuke._

\- _Tu es vraiment incapable de te tenir._

_C'était clairement l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Son amant était le premier à être tactile devant son tuteur et il ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler._

\- _Tu es vraiment en train de comparer ton tuteur écrivain de romans érotique et mes parents conservateurs ?_

\- _Tes parents sont justes coincés, pas conservateurs, sinon je ne serais pas là._

\- _Ça va tu m'as compris, s'agaça Sasuke en essayant de faire partir la tâche de dessert sur son pantalon._

_Sasuke avait loupé la cuillère quand Naruto l'avait caressé intimement sous la table. _

\- _Tu m'as l'air bien tendu et énervé, peut-être que je devrais te détendre._

_Naruto s'approcha pour continuer ses caresses mais Sasuke le rejeta méchamment ce qui eut pour effet de renvoyer la balle. Naruto ne s'énervait pas facilement mais cette situation arrivait trop souvent à son goût quand il s'agissait des parents de Sasuke. _

\- _Tu es égoïste Uchiha _

\- _Je te demande pardon ?_

\- _Tu as très bien entendu. Quand tu veux baiser chez des personnes de mon côté, je dois me plier et répondre à tes fantasmes en revanche, moi, dans ta famille, on ne peut jamais rien faire. Je dois plaquer un putain de masque sur mon visage pour ne pas froisser tes parents. Sérieux j'en ai marre. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais c'est bon tu pourrais en faire aussi._

_C'était toujours pareil quand ils allaient chez les parents de Sasuke, Naruto ne se sentait pas à l'aise et surtout ils finissaient par s'engueuler pour des broutilles. _

_Evidemment, faire l'amour n'était pas la meilleure solution pour remédier au problème mais c'était la seule chose qui venait l'esprit de Naruto._

_Naruto tourna les talons mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, Sasuke le tira à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le lavabo. _

\- _Qu'est-ce que_

_Sasuke le coupa d'un baiser brutal, ouvrit l'eau après l'avoir débarrassé de son pantalon et retourné face à la petite glace. Il se servit de l'eau pour préparer Naruto et masquer les gémissements. Sasuke s'enfonça d'une seule poussée, entravant la bouche de son amant avec ses doigts._

\- _Tu veux baiser, on va baiser._

_Naruto se laissa prendre sauvagement par son amant énervé et piqué dans les reproches qu'il venait de lui faire. Cette brutalité le fit jouir en quelques secondes mais pas son amant. _

\- _Satisfait ? cracha Sasuke. Maintenant si tu veux partir casse toi._

_Les mots de son amant lui firent froncer des sourcils. _

\- _Attend, tu croyais que j'allais te quitter ? C'est pour ça que tu viens de me faire l'amour._

\- _Je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour, je t'ai pris comme un mec sans importance. _

_Naruto reçu un pique au cœur mais il avait surtout compris qu'il avait blessé son amant et par-dessus tout que Sasuke avait eu peur. _

_Il prit d'autorité le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains. _

\- _Je t'aime, je ne vais pas te quitter parce que tu ne veux pas faire des choses indécentes chez tes parents. C'est ridicule. _

\- _Ça ne t'empêche pas de me le reprocher, surligna le brun._

\- _Oui parce que j'en ai marre que tu me caches quand on est ici. Je ne me sens pas moi-même._

\- _D'accord j'y vais peut-être un peu fort mais je ne connais pas la demi-mesure et toi non plus quand il s'agit de ta famille. _

_Itachi frappa à la porte pour leur demander si tout se passait bien, interrompant leur conversation. Naruto ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre tout le monde tout en promettant de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. _

Naruto passa sous silence l'altercation pour embellir leur moment intime chez les parents.

La conversation s'était bien terminée et depuis Naruto se sentait mieux dans la famille du brun qui avait agi en conséquence.

\- Petits joueurs, nous, on a fait ça dans la piscine pendant qu'ils se reposaient dans la véranda.

Sasuke regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds, Izumi se mit à rougir en lui tapant le bras de honte quant à Naruto, il explosa de rire. Itachi était peut-être l'exemplarité mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui aimait le goût du risque.

**Jour 14 :** _on attache son partenaire._

Naruto serra les liens aux chevilles et aux bras de Sasuke, accrochés, à la chaise du salon.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

Sasuke tira un peu pour tester puis le rassura d'un hochement de tête négatif.

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, prenant le temps d'admirer son amant, à sa merci. Il s'était légèrement facilité la tâche en le laissant en boxer.

Sans faire de préliminaires, Sasuke était déjà dur comme de la pierre devant lui, le sexe sortant du tissu.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, excité, tout en se touchant le membre dans le même état.

\- Si on commence comme ça, on va finir dans un club BDSM un jour, lança-t-il comme un avertissement.

Ils frissonnèrent en même temps. L'idée leur plaisait beaucoup même si, seul l'aspect d'être attaché et répondre aux désirs de l'autre leur convenait.

\- Ça serait compliqué quand même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on arriverait à se mettre d'accord sur le dominant et soumis, lui rappela Sasuke.

\- Et si on essayait de déterminer nos positions ?

Naruto se lécha les lèvres avant de fondre sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke. Il le tortura, le fit supplier et quémander. Pourtant en un seul et unique ordre, le brun anéanti les efforts de Naruto pour sa place de dominant :

\- Retire ton caleçon et vient empaler tes fesses sur ma queue. Ne t'avise pas de me faire attendre sinon tu vas le regretter.

Naruto retira son dernier tissu, enjamba les cuisses de Sasuke puis s'empala sur le membre fier et désireux de son amant. Malgré tout, il joua avec les nerfs lors de sa chevauchée. Après tout, il n'était pas question qu'il soit un soumis obéissant.

**Jour 15 :** _on découvre une zone érogène._

Naruto était en train de chouchouter Sasuke, au lit, depuis des heures. Il était souvent impatient et faisait les choses rapidement, contrairement à son amant, sauf ce soir. Ce soir, il avait envie de prendre son temps. Naruto s'amusait avec les zones érogènes de Sasuke, toutes les zones, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à embrasser la plante de ses pieds.

Naruto avait commencé par des caresses du bout des doigts puis ses mains avaient pris le relais appuyant son contact. Sa bouche avait rejoint la partie avec des baisers, des coups de langue et son souffle chaud.

Sasuke n'était que tremblements et gémissements.

Naruto était d'humeur aventureux ce soir, c'est pourquoi il décida d'essayer des zones qu'il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait lu dans des magazines de femme que les pieds pouvaient être une zone. Évidemment ce n'était pas la première zone à laquelle il pensait pour donner du plaisir mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que

\- Laisse-toi faire, lui ordonna Naruto quand il embrassa les orteils parfaitement alignés de Sasuke.

\- Arrête, insista ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

Seulement Naruto n'en fit qu'à sa tête en encerclant la cheville, l'immobilisant. Il lécha la plante de pied de Sasuke, de son talon jusqu'à l'orteil. Devant sa bouche, le pied de son amant se cambra et les doigts de pied se recroquevillèrent de plaisir. Interdit, Naruto releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Sasuke jouir sur son torse.

\- Attend, tu viens vraiment de venir ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- La ferme, tu m'as surpris, se défendit Sasuke en cachant son visage derrière son avant-bras.

Naruto remonta jusqu'à son amant, dégageant son bras pour voir le visage rougit et essoufflé de Sasuke. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il posa de nouveau sa question.

\- Tu m'as donné un orgasme en me bouffant le pied au lieu du cul ! Ça te va ?!

\- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, bon sang, se moqua Naruto en comprenant la gêne de son amant.

Il voulut embrasser Sasuke mais ce dernier l'en empêcha :

\- Je sortais de la douche mais pas moyen de mélanger nos salives si tu ne vas pas te brosser les dents.

Naruto secoua la tête :

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir fait prendre ton pied.

Sans crier gare, Sasuke se suréleva pour prendre le coussin sous sa tête et lui envoyer en pleine figure. Visiblement le jeu de mot était très mal choisi.

**Jour 16 :** _on ajoute un autre facteur._

Naruto regardait la grande ville en contrebas, les avant-bras sur son balcon quand Sasuke vint le rejoindre avec deux verres de vin. Ils trempèrent les lèvres puis Sasuke vint nicher son visage dans son cou, humant son odeur.

\- Je rêve souvent de te prendre ici, à la vue de n'importe quel voisin.

Leur immeuble faisait un U avec deux autres bâtiments. Eux ils étaient au milieu avec des fenêtres tout autour d'eux.

\- Fais-le, le provoqua Naruto, sachant pertinemment que s'était trop osé pour Sasuke.

\- Ne me tente pas, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser au coin de l'oreille.

Sasuke déposa son verre de vin sur une petite table sur le balcon avant de laisser sa main se balader sur son entrejambe. Agréablement surpris, Naruto l'aida en se décollant de la rambarde. Sasuke se colla dans son dos et sa main baladeuse se perdit dans son caleçon.

\- Ça m'excite de savoir que tous ceux qui bavent sur toi, et qui me jalousent, me voit te prendre.

Sasuke mima un coup de rein et Naruto haleta. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée, il adorait encore plus quand Sasuke montrait à tous qu'il lui appartenait.

La deuxième main de Sasuke vint se nicher contre son anus qu'il pressa. Naruto se contracta d'anticipation, il en avait terriblement envie.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, supplia-t-il à mi-voix.

Sasuke ne le fit pas, bien au contraire, il enfonça deux doigts pour le prendre ainsi, le branlant de l'autre côté.

Ils ne surent pas si on les avait surpris mais une chose était sûre, l'imager était un puissant stimulant.

**Jour 17 :** _on essaye une nouvelle position_

Naruto rentra avec une idée bien arrêtée. Il allait essayer une nouvelle position avec Sasuke. À vrai dire ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il demandait à Sasuke. Ce dernier refusait, simplement parce que c'était son patron Jiraya qui lui en avait parlé. Apparemment, cette position le mènerait dans les étoiles et Naruto voulait s'y rendre !

\- Sasuke on fait l'amour ! ordonna-t-il en le trouvant dans la chambre en train de mettre son pyjama.

_Quel romantisme_, pensa Sasuke.

\- Naruto tu m épuises.

Sans se démonter, Naruto lui rappela à quel point il pouvait être chiant à vouloir une chose, surtout qu'il l'obtiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

\- D'accord, on va la faire ta position mais uniquement pour que tu arrêtes avec ça.

Sasuke lui fit face, la queue molle.

\- À toi de jouer, fais-moi monter.

Naruto releva le défi de son homme qui était de mauvaise foi et clairement décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Après s'être mis à l'aise, Naruto s'occupa de faire tendre son amant avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Il connaissait parfaitement le corps de son homme. C'était un jeu d'enfant qu'il adorait refaire à l'infini.

\- Allonge-toi sur le dos et met toi au bord du lit.

Sasuke s'exécuta et Naruto en profita pour se déshabiller à toute vitesse.

\- Et maintenant ?

Naruto lui fit ramener ses jambes contre son torse. Sasuke les attrapa puis attendit. Naruto resta sur ses pieds mais se tourna pour montrer son dos puis s'assit, plus ou moins sur les fesses à l'envers de Sasuke.

\- C'est ridicule, s'exaspéra Sasuke.

Naruto avait du mal à le contredire mais il essaya quand même, il prit sa queue et la tordit vers l'arrière pour la faire rentrer dans le corps de Sasuke puis il se mit à faire des squats pour faire des allés et venus dans son corps.

Sasuke continua ouvertement à le critiquer puis Naruto glissa bêtement en voulant le regarder pour lui demander de faire un effort.

Résultat, il vit les étoiles mais pas à cause d'un super orgasme, juste à cause de sa tête qui venait de taper contre le mur proche du lit.

**Jour 18 :** _on bande les yeux de l'un_

Sasuke se dirigea vers son dressing où Naruto se trouvait déjà. C'était très rare qu'ils rentrent au même moment.

Naruto avait déjà pris sa douche au travail, les mèches mouillées tâchant d'eau le t-shirt en témoignaient. Ce dernier disparu pour lui laisser tout le loisir d'admirer la musculature. Pris d'une impulsion, Sasuke enlaça son amant par derrière, déposant des baisers entre les omoplates.

\- Toi, tu veux faire l'amour, lança Naruto quand il recula ses fesses pour frotter son bassin.

\- Je veux et on va, affirme-t-il.

Naruto lui demanda de le laisser se déshabiller mais Sasuke préféra s'en charger puis il l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit pour le regarder se dévêtir à son tour.

Sasuke retira tous ses vêtements. Un par un, prenant soigneusement le temps de nouer sa cravate autour du cou de son amant.

\- Tu veux me faire l'amour avec pour simple habile ta cravate ?

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête à la question de Naruto. Ce dernier compris très vite l'utilité quand Sasuke se mit nu puis pris la cravate pour lui bander les yeux.

Naruto grogna, il préférait de loin être à la place de Sasuke quand il s'agissait de se priver d'un sens.

\- Promis, si tu es sage, tu pourras me le faire.

Naruto rendit aussitôt les armes.

**Jour 19 :** _on bande les yeux de l'autre._

Naruto se réveilla dans la nuit, à moitié satisfait. Sasuke lui avait promis d'inverser les rôles mais morphée avait voulu d'eux avant.

Seulement une promesse était une promesse pour lui.

Naruto se colla au dos de Sasuke qui dormait sur le ventre. Il commença à se frotter, à l'embrasser et le caresser. Quand son amant émergea, Naruto se faufila entre ses cuisses.

En allumant la lumière de la table de chevet, il se rendit compte que Sasuke pouvait voir leur union dans le miroir en pied disposé dans un coin. Il le laissa apercevoir ce qu'il lui faisait avant de mettre sa main sur ses yeux pour le cacher.

Un grognement répondit à son geste.

\- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir me voir pendant que je m'enfonce en toi, pendant que je me perds dans ton corps, pendant que je jouis.

Sasuke gémit puis se cambra davantage pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Une promesse était une promesse.

**Jour 20 :** _on sort le chocolat._

Naruto, dans la cuisine, récupéra un pot de chocolat concentré dans le frigo. Il se cala dans un angle avant de lever la tête en l'air, d'ouvrir la bouche et de presser le pot pour y verser directement le chocolat. Sasuke, qui arrivait au même moment, lui fit une réflexion sur sa façon de faire. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et rétorqua :

\- Je ne vois pas qu'elle autre façon, le manger, c'est meilleur comme ça.

Tandis que Sasuke soupirait, tout en hochant la tête, Naruto loupa sa bouche et s'en renversa sur son torse découvert. Il fit la moue, attendant une autre réflexion de Sasuke, réflexion qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de quoi, ce fut Sasuke qui vint physiquement à lui pour lécher le chocolat, tombé sur son corps.

\- Voilà la meilleure façon de le manger.

Un éclat de désir explosa dans ses azurs et son sexe se dressa d'anticipation quand Sasuke prit le pot, défit son bas de pantalon, versant sans hésitation de la douceur sur son sexe.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer.

Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui avant de sortir sa langue et lécher le chocolat le long de sa queue.

\- Tu as raison, c'est vraiment meilleur, gémit naruto

**Jour 21 :** _du sexe dans un lieu public_

Sasuke essayait tranquillement un pantalon quand Naruto rentra dans sa cabine. Il le jaugea, perplexe avant de reculer devant le regard lubrique de son amant ainsi que son érection. Sasuke le menaça silencieusement du regard, acculé dans l'angle mais c'était trop tard.

Naruto lui sauta dessus. Il le retourna face contre le miroir, descendit son boxer et le pénétra après avoir joué avec son anus de son pré sperme sur son gland. Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Naruto fit à peine cinq va-et-vient avant de se retirer pour se mettre à genoux. Il lui prit les hanches et l'obligea à lui faire de nouveau face. La situation avait fait durcir Sasuke et son excitation était bien avancé. Naruto le prit en bouche et le doigta rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de savourer cette étreinte sauvage.

Udon frappa à la porte de la cabine pour leur demander si les essayages se passaient bien et ça perdit Sasuke qui éjacula dans la bouche de Naruto.

\- C'est tout bon, on a terminé, dit Naruto naturellement.

Le double sens et le rictus en coin de Naruto fit rougir Sasuke. Le blond remonta le caleçon de son amant puis sorti après avoir repris contenance et décaler son érection sur le côté pour qu'elle soit le moins visible possible.

\- Il finit de se rhabiller, entendit Sasuke de l'autre côté de la cabine.

Il remit ses vêtements et remit son masque impassible en sortant. Sasuke fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de client, l'avantage de faire les magasins entre midi et deux. Cependant, Udon se tenait devant lui, un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Sasuke se retourna pour regarder ce que le contrat étudiant fixait et il découvrit ses traces de mains sur le miroir. Sasuke toussota puis se dirigea vers la caisse comme si de rien était. Udon le rejoignit et commença à l'encaisser. Naruto qui flânait encore arriva.

\- Le kiosque au milieu vend des boissons au gingembre, lança distraitement Udon sans les regarder.

\- Merci mais j'ai le meilleur goût du monde sur la bouche, répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en le regardant, se retenant de rire. Est-ce que je pourrais goûter ?

Il termina sa question dans les onyx de Sasuke. Ce dernier mit une main sur son visage dépité.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux. Insortable.

Naruto et Udon explosèrent de rire puis l'étudiant leur offrit une chemise :

\- Celle-ci c'est pour moi, j'ai perdu le pari.

Sasuke aurait pu s'indigner mais il préféra laisser couler. De même qu'il ne dit rien quand Naruto l'invita à passer la soirée avec Konohamaru et eux dans les jours prochains. Sasuke n'avait pas fini de vivre des situations embarrassantes avec eux.

**Jour 22 :** _sexe dans la cuisine_

Sasuke se cala à l'entrée de la cuisine, admirant Naruto dans une de ses vieilles chemises. Quand ils venaient de faire l'amour, Naruto détestait remettre un sous vêtement qui le compressait sauf que Naruto était plus musclé que Sasuke et la chemise ne cachait rien des fesses et de l'anatomie de son amant.

\- Tu mets toujours une de mes chemises quand tu veux refaire l'amour, surligna Sasuke. Tu sais que cette tenue est l'un des clichés du couple hétéro ?

\- Ah bon ? demanda Naruto en se retournant pour lui faire face. Alors ça ne marche pas avec toi ? Dommage.

Naruto haussa les épaules puis se hissa sur le plan de travail, la chemise placer entre ses jambes pour cacher son membre. Sasuke sourit à la légère provocation. Maintenant il était contrarié de ne plus voir le sexe de son amant. Il se dirigea vers Naruto à qui il ouvrit les cuisses pour se placer entre. Ce dernier se pencha en arrière, se retenant de ses bras pour lui offrir un accès total. Sasuke déboutonna la chemise dont il écarta les pans.

\- On dirait que le cliché hétéro fonctionne avec certains homos.

Sasuke accorda cette victoire à son amant, il n'avait pas envie de se battre verbalement ce soir, il voulait juste que leur corps s'épuise au combat rapproché. Sasuke souleva les cuisses de Naruto qu'il posa sur ses épaules, ramenant les fesses au bord pour les pénétrer et lui fit l'amour pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**Jour 23 :** _sexe en dehors de la maison_

Sasuke et Naruto attendaient, tranquillement dans l'ascenseur, d'atteindre leur étage quand il se bloqua sans raison.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'exaspéra Naruto qui avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Il appuya sur tous les boutons sans succès. Sasuke l'incita à appuyer sur le bouton d'aide. Une personne leur répondit et leur expliqua vaguement que le problème ne serait pas réglé tout de suite. Une personne allait intervenir dans l'heure.

\- Sérieusement !? s'énerva Naruto alors que la communication était coupée.

\- Hey… du calme, tenta de l'apaiser Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras.

Lee s'était de nouveau fait mal et Naruto se tenait pour responsable alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Lee avait simplement décidé que son corps pouvait reprendre le sport à haut niveau alors que Naruto lui avait bien dit d'attendre encore quelques semaines.

Sasuke embrassa Naruto dans le cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille avant de dévier sur son visage. Ses mains se firent aventureuses.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto. Arrête ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin, laisse-moi faire.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de plus d'arguments pour qu'il se laisse faire. Naruto tenta une dernière chose :

\- Je crois qu'il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ils se rinceront l'œil.

Naruto sourit et déposa les armes, Sasuke n'avait pas tort, il en avait besoin. Son amant le déshabilla lentement, couche par couche, il l'allongea sur ses propres vêtements puis se fit une place entre ses jambes. Sasuke se défit sommairement de ses habiles pour pouvoir se lier à Naruto. Il lui fit l'amour comme s'ils étaient à la maison, tendrement, amoureusement. Sasuke les enveloppa dans son pardessus.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Naruto se crispa un peu avant de se détendre immédiatement.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il. Seulement, c'est plus facile de m'en vouloir à moi, plutôt qu'à lui. On avait tellement travaillé dur, il allait bientôt pouvoir reprendre toutes ses facultés.

Sasuke laissa son amant vider son sac. Il lui caressa le bras et autres parties de son corps à porter de main. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, oubliant de se rhabiller à temps. Heureusement pour eux, les techniciens se moquèrent gentiment d'eux au lieu de les accueillir avec des mines dégoutées.

**Jour 24 :** _on recrée une scène de sexe_

Naruto avait eu envie de refaire leur première fois avec Sasuke. Alors il avait amené son amant au concert du groupe l'Akatsuki qu'ils étaient allés voir des années plus tôt puis ils avaient fait un tour en ville pour retomber sur le même petit italien caché entre deux ruelles qui servaient encore tard dans la soirée.

Sasuke s'était laissé prendre au jeu répondant exactement aux mêmes questions que Naruto lui avait posé ce jour-là, lui donnant les mêmes réponses.

Malheureusement, ça allait coinçer pour la suite car Naruto n'avait plus sa garçonnière. Pourtant ce dernier l'amena exactement au pied de son ancien immeuble.

\- Est-ce que tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?

Sasuke se demanda jusqu'à quel point Naruto avait reproduit leur première fois. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser la question, il se retient et le laissa lui montrer.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au 4ème étage main dans la main avec cette même appréhension, mélangé à l'excitation de ce qui allait se passer. Naruto sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke s'avança et Naruto alluma les lumières qu'il avait tamisée directement à l'interrupteur. Il s'agissait d'un petit studio. On rentrait directement dans le salon qui faisait office de chambre avec la cuisine ouverte séparer par un petit bar. Le lit était impeccablement bien fait et il y avait une douce odeur de fruit rouge.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa cuisine sortit deux verres à pied et déboucha la bouteille qu'il avait ramené de l'italien.

\- J'aimerais bien te faire le tour du propriétaire mais je pense que c'est déjà le cas.

Sasuke avait souri à cette réflexion la première fois car effectivement il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir à part la salle d'eau.

\- C'est bien propre pour une garçonnière.

\- C'est justement parce que mes rencards ne s'attendent pas à trouver cet endroit adorable que j'arrive à les faire rester la nuit.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Sasuke en récupérant le verre de vin. Et combien y a-t-il eut de rencard ces derniers temps ?

Naruto but une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Aucun depuis que c'est toi que je veux

\- Et quand tu m'aurais eu, tu passeras au prochain ?

Sasuke se souvint que sa question avait déclenché une peur de la réponse. Il voulait terminer la nuit dans le lit de Naruto ce soir-là et plus encore.

\- Une fois que je t'aurais eu, je ne voudrais plus que toi pour le reste de ma vie.

Cliché et pourtant Naruto avait été sincère. Sasuke s'était laissé prendre aux mots. Ce soir son cœur fondait encore plus car son amant lui avait prouvé.

Sasuke posa son verre de vin sur le bar, faisant de même avec le verre de Naruto puis lui agrippa l'arrière de la nuque pour plonger sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement dans un premier temps puis ils partirent chacun a la découverte de l'autre. Naruto le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte possessive et Sasuke garda la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en rompant le baiser.

\- Donne-moi un orgasme dont je me souviendrai toute la vie et peut-être que je te voudrais dans la mienne.

Une façon de se protéger mais Sasuke avait échoué lamentablement. Naruto s'est introduit dans sa vie sans jamais repartir.

Sasuke laissa Naruto lui faire l'amour dans son lit, les pieds et mains liées entre eux, sans jamais qu'un bout de leur corps rompe le contact.

L'orgasme que Naruto lui avait donné et qu'il lui donna encore n'était pas le plus fort mais il avait été le plus long. Sasuke avait eu l'impression que son corps ne cesserait jamais de trembler de plaisir. Dès cette première fois il avait compris à quel point ils étaient compatibles.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke, dit Naruto en sortant du cadre de leur première fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

**Jour 25 :** _on met de la lingerie fine._

Naruto termina de s'essuyer avant d'enfiler le boxer transparent qu'il avait acheté à Konohamaru. Il y avait une discrète ouverture au niveau de l'anus dont il espérait que Sasuke allait se servir.

Ce dernier assis dans le lit, des documents du travail ramené à la maison sur les genoux, les examinait. Naruto détestait quand Sasuke faisait ça surtout au point de les ramener dans la chambre à coucher.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, traversa la pièce et passa au pied du lit pour faire le tour et rejoindre sa place. Il ne loupa rien du regard de Sasuke par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- C'est nouveau ça, grogna Sasuke qui savait parfaitement comme tout ça allait se terminer.

Il soupira de mauvaise foi en décalant ses feuilles sur la table de chevet.

\- Viens là, exigea-t-il en s'allongeant davantage.

Naruto lui enjamba le torse, son sexe en face de la tête à son amant.

\- Magnifique, dit Sasuke en grignotant son sexe à travers le tissu.

Le comptable libéra le sexe dur pour le mettre aussitôt dans sa bouche, comblant le déficit d'une main. De l'autre, il caressa les fesses rebondis et découvrit la petite fente au niveau de l'anus dans le boxer. Il passa et repassa son doigt dessus, attendant que Naruto se déhanche dans sa bouche à la recherche de plus de friction. Il rentra son doigt dès qu'il sentit son amant, pressé de le recevoir et partit directement taper dans la prostate. Il la massa longuement jusqu'à sentir une quantité importante de pré sperme dans sa bouche.

Sasuke relâcha la queue de Naruto.

\- A quatre pattes.

Son amant obéit, gardant le boxer. Sasuke ouvrit la fente en tissus et s'inséra dans le corps de Naruto. Il regarda son sexe aller et venir entre les fesses magnifiques et se laissa transporter par les gémissements indécents de son partenaire.

**Jour 26 :** _faites un jeu de rôle _

Naruto sauta sur le lit, emprisonnant Sasuke sous son corps.

\- J'ai une idée.

Sasuke le regarda suspicieux, il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire coquin qu'il voyait. Immédiatement il le prévint qu'il refusait d'essayer une nouvelle position. Naruto hocha rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Un jeu de rôle.

Sasuke fit une petite moue en réfléchissant et Naruto l'embrassa, trouvant ça trop mignon. Ça décida le brun :

\- Pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Je nous imaginais bien, toi en élève et moi en prof.

Curieux, Sasuke lui demanda s'il s'était fait tout une histoire et de lui raconter.

\- On se rencontre dans un bar, on finit la soirée dans les toilettes parce que tu m'aurais coincé dedans pour m'obliger à te baiser sauvagement. Je suis le nouveau prof de ton lycée à la rentrée et là, le drame. On essaye de résister mais impossible. On vit quelques péripéties mais on se retrouve à l'université où je te prends sur mon bureau.

Naruto avait fait une avance rapide de son histoire mais Sasuke ne doutait pas qu'il y avait au moins deux heures de films dans la tête de son amant.

\- Va alors, je dois encore avoir mon uniforme dans la chambre.

\- Met aussi tes lunettes, exigea Naruto en sortant à toute allure pour aller s'installer dans l'un des chambres qui servait de bureau.

Sasuke sourit à l'enthousiasme de son amant et se dirigea vers son dressing, certaines fois Naruto avait de bonnes idées.

**Jour 27 :** _on ajoute un anneau vibrant_

Naruto découvrit un petit paquet provenant du sex-shop où travaillait Konohamaru sur sa table de chevet.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il.

Son amant sortit de la douche, nu, en se frottant les cheveux. Naruto lui montra la boîte du doigt, étonné que Sasuke soit allé dans l'établissement, seul, en plus.

\- Je suis allé au magasin pour inviter les garçons demain à dîner mais Udon ne travaillait pas donc j'ai fait un tour au sex-shop, Konohamaru était là.

Naruto n'obtient pas plus d'explication mais le chemin était fait dans sa tête. Konohamaru avait dû le convaincre d'acheter quelque chose pour s'amuser et il était pressé de savoir ce que c'était.

Il le déballa pour trouver un anneau vibrant. Naruto connaissait parfaitement la sensation, il l'avait pratiqué avec ses amants mais jamais Sasuke. Naruto durcit à cette pensée. Son amant savait tout de ses anciennes expériences donc s'il l'avait acheté c'était pour que lui connaisse ce plaisir. Savoir que Sasuke se lâchait là-dessus le fit se tendre au maximum.

\- Viens là ordonna-t-il.

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et prit d'autorité le sexe propre de Sasuke dans sa bouche, il le fit tendre tout en plongeant deux doigts entre ses fesses, il les mettait tous les deux en condition.

\- Ça t'excite on dirait.

Naruto relâcha le sexe dans un petit bruit mais continua de le pomper de sa main libre.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

\- Au contraire, répondit Sasuke en regardant Naruto se donner lui-même du plaisir, les doigts dans le corps le préparant.

Sasuke le laissa le sucer encore quelques secondes avant de l'inciter à mettre l'anneau vibrant.

Une fois installé et allumé, Naruto s'allongea sur le dos et écarta outrageusement les cuisses. Le visage de Sasuke était marqué par le plaisir des vibrations et Naruto pourrait jouir à cette simple vue.

\- Rapide, fort et sans douceur, dit Naruto.

\- Parfait, je ne comptais pas faire autrement, avoua Sasuke en rentrant dans le corps de son amant.

Ils grognèrent de plaisir. C'était juste incroyable de sentir son corps vibrer au point culminant de leur plaisir. ça rajoutait du piment dans leurs ébats mais ça n'enlevait rien quand ils s'unissaient sans jouets. Un simple plus que Naruto adorait et que Sasuke commençait à prendre goût.

**Jour 28 :** _réalisez le fantasme de l'un_

Le serveur du restaurant souhaita, à Naruto et Sasuke ainsi qu'Udon et Konohamaru, une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Merci, il ne fallait pas les jeunes, lança Naruto qui avait voulu payer avant de se rendre compte que le couple d'adolescent l'avait devancé.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, grâce à vous, on a de sacrées commissions, leur avoua Konohamaru en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Hey ça ne se dit pas, lança doucement Udon.

Sasuke et Naruto ne s'en formalisèrent absolument pas.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que vous voulez faire alors pour finir la soirée ? C'est pour nous cette fois, dit Sasuke.

Tandis qu'ils avancèrent tous les quatre dans la rue, Konohamaru tout sourire, proposa :

\- Et si on allait dans un des clubs du centre-ville, vous savez celui dans la ruelle derrière le paradis du batifolage.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent les jeunes, Udon tapant gentiment contre le torse de son homme, tout en rougissant.

Ils sourirent. Le club à l'arrière était réservé aux clients libertins ou du moins ceux assez libre sexuellement. On pouvait voir et toucher ou ne pas toucher, échanger et tout autres désirs. Il y avait un système de bracelets qui permettait de s'identifier entre clients et savoir pourquoi on se trouvait là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas insinuer ce genre de chose si ton partenaire n'est pas en accord, lui conseilla Sasuke qui était à cheval sur les désirs de son partenaire.

Konohamaru se mit à rire avant de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Udon.

\- Udon est totalement d'accord, étant donné qu'il est celui qui en a parlé en premier. Il n'aime simplement pas ma façon directe d'en parler avec vous.

Le vendeur de vêtements se mit à rougir de plus belle, ce qui confirma les dires de son amant.

Sasuke se mit à réfléchir et surtout à cogiter. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route et regarda le couple d'adolescent avec Naruto.

Il était vrai que ce club le tentait bien, surtout depuis que Naruto l'incitait à se lâcher et répondre à ses fantasmes. Celui-là, était son grand faire l'amour à Naruto pendant que des inconnus les regardaient. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'inconnu ce soir et c'est ce qui le bloqua un peu, surtout des adolescents à peine majeurs.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Très sérieusement Udon répondit :

\- On est libre sur le côté sexuel mais pas imprudent. Ça fait un moment que nous y pensons mais on voulait y aller avec des personnes de confiance et quand on vous a rencontré, on a pensé à vous.

Naruto hocha simplement de la tête tandis que Sasuke resta silencieux. Le coach se colla doucement à son amant. Il plongea dans les onyx qui voulait savoir si l'expérience le tentait vraiment.

\- Rien que t'imaginer me prendre sous les regards indécents et te sentir excité comme jamais tu ne l'as été, me fait durcir, chuchota Naruto.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto lui vola un baiser rempli de sous-entendu et frotta discrètement son bassin pour lui faire deviner son érection naissante.

Devant eux, les adolescents se mordirent la lèvre inférieure, impatients d'avoir la réponse.

Ce fut un petit hochement de tête de Naruto à leur égard qui leur donna le signal, ils suivirent le couple dans la rue en direction du club.

XxX

L'employée du club leur tendit des bracelets de couleur jaune, il s'agit d'un bracelet indiquant aux autres qu'ils étaient là pour regarder ou être regarder avec leur partenaire sans échange avec d'autres couples.

Elle leur proposa d'aller au bar pour prendre leur consommation gratuite mais Naruto et Sasuke avaient convenu avec les jeunes de s'abstenir surtout qu'ils s'étaient déjà fait plaisir au restaurant.

\- Toujours confiant les jeunes ? se moqua gentiment Naruto quand ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir sombre.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Konohamaru en prenant la main d'Udon.

Sans vraiment se concerter, ils visitèrent le club silencieusement. Au bout du couloir, ils tombèrent dans un grand salon où des couples, encore habillés pour certains, déjà dévêtu pour d'autres, discutaient et les regardaient à la dérobés. Ils sont jaugés, examinés mais leurs bracelets, mis en évidence, annoncent la couleur pour beaucoup.

Leurs yeux se mirent à chercher les recoins où beaucoup avaient entamé les festivités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par là-bas ? chuchota Udon.

Konohamaru regarda dans la même direction que son amant, il s'agissait d'une entrée d'un second couloir. En fait, en examinant bien la salle principale, elle possédait un tas de couloir dont elle était le centre.

\- Tu veux aller voir ? demanda le vendeur de sextoys.

Il lui lécha le lobe d'oreille avant de la tracer du bout de la langue.

Udon hocha la tête et Konohamaru l'entraîna.

Naruto regarda les jeunes s'enfoncer dans un couloir. Il le signala discrètement à Sasuke qui le rassura. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans deux heures maximums à l'entrée du club s'ils se perdaient.

Sasuke entraîna, à son tour, Naruto dans un couloir à l'opposé. Devant eux, les spectacles se multiplièrent et leur excitation ne fit qu'augmenter. Une femme, les seins nus, suçait une queue tandis qu'elle en branlait une autre. Une autre se faisait prendre par deux hommes. Deux hommes se caressaient gentiment à l'abris des regards, deux femmes entre eux, faisaient de même. Ce n'était pas courant, dans ce genre d'endroit, que les hommes assument leur côté homosexuel.

Ils se gorgèrent de toutes ses visions érotiques, décadentes pendant de longues minutes, longeant le couloir sur plusieurs mètres. Naruto effleura Sasuke à de nombreuses reprises dans des caresses plus ou moins poussées qui le fit se tendre.

Des petits trous attirent leur attention et quand ils se penchèrent pour regarder, ils tombèrent sur une orgie de corps. Leur attention fut attirée par un couple, un peu à l'écart, qui se faisait du bien.

\- N'as-tu pas envie de me faire la même chose et qu'on nous regarde comme on les regarde ?

Sasuke grogna. Il en crevait d'envie, Naruto le savait mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore Sasuke essayait vraiment de se contrôler.

Naruto lui prit la main d'autorité et l'entraîna dans une chambre adjacente. Au même moment, un autre couple eut la même idée. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Udon et Konohamaru.

Les couloirs se rejoignaient tous.

Konohamaru et Udon se figèrent devant Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre une chambre après que leur température corporelle montât à cause du mur à queue. En effet lors de leur avancée, il avait découvert des hommes qui mettaient leur érection dans des trous et des femmes ou des hommes inconnus les suçaient. Sans parler des multiples couples ou trio qui s'amusaient librement.

Il eut un moment de flottement où les deux couples hésitèrent puis ils rentrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Naruto s'installa sur le lit, les mains à l'arrière pour se maintenir, dans une invitation muette. Doucement, il déboutonna sa chemise d'une main créant un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe où il plongea sa main pour se caresser lentement.

\- Sasuke, fait moi l'amour devant eux, gémit-il faiblement.

Comme un déclencheur, Sasuke se jeta sur ses lèvres, assoiffés. Une main sur sa nuque pour le retenir et son amant à moitié sur le lit. Naruto s'accrocha à sa tignasse. La bouche gourmande se décala dans le cou et le coach en profita pour faire un clin d'œil provocateur à Konohamaru et Udon.

Ces deux derniers étaient près de la porte, à regarder les deux adultes échanger des baisers passionnés en se déshabillant lentement. Konohamaru entraina Udon sur le canapé de la chambre, il s'assit, Udon entre ses jambes. Avec la même dynamique, le vendeur d'objet sexuel, glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de son amant, profitant du corps qu'il aimait tant. Udon bougea des hanches, voulant davantage mais Konohamaru lui refusa.

Sasuke, au-dessus de Naruto, se branlèrent, membre contre membre, leur main et leur fluide corporel se mélangeant. Ils sentaient les regards, pas seulement des adolescents, sur eux. C'était grisant.

Konohamaru décida de soulager le sexe d'Udon à l'étroit dans son pantalon quand Sasuke glissa sur le corps de Naruto pour le prendre en bouche.

\- Est-ce tu aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans sa bouche ? demanda-t-il tout bas dans l'oreille de son amant. Regarde, il suce sa queue comme une friandise.

\- Arrête Konohamaru, mentit Udon, désirant tout le contraire.

\- Vois, comment il travaille son cul avec ses doigts, bientôt ça sera son sexe.

Naruto sourit dans le baiser que Sasuke lui donna en se relevant. Leur langue se mélangèrent et il goûta son propre sperme. Entendre les jeunes commenter leur ébat lui plaisait assez. Sasuke se suréleva, pris les jambes de Naruto et les plaça sur ses épaules, offrant une vue imprenable aux adolescents dans l'axe.

Udon mit sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements à la vue de Sasuke s'enfonçant dans le corps de Naruto. Konohamaru enfonça ses doigts dans le corps de son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu imagines sa queue en toi et te baisant ?

Udon tourna son visage, leur bouche à quelques centimètres :

\- C'est ton sexe que j'imagine en moi, me baisant aussi fort.

Konohamaru fit retourner son amant sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de continuer de voir le couple s'unir pour s'offrir un moment à eux.

Naruto tourna la tête vers les adolescents, Udon lui montrait son dos tandis que Konohamaru glissait une main aventureuse dans le pantalon. Il plongea son visage dans le cou, tout en gardant un œil sur eux pour maintenir l'excitation et le jeu.

Un coup de rein bien placé lui fit voir les étoiles. Sasuke continua de taper sa prostate, encore et encore, s'acharnant à lui soutirer des gémissements et halètements. Naruto jouit quand il sentit la semence de Sasuke le remplir.

\- Je t'aime, entendit le coach. Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis.

Naruto lui rendit ses sentiments.

Quand ils voulurent s'enquérir de l'état des adolescents, ils les surprirent en train de jouir. Cette soirée était peut-être la première mais ils ne parieraient pas sur la dernière.

**Jour 29 :** _réalisez le fantasme de l'autre._

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez eux après avoir ramené Udon et Konohamaru. La nuit avait déjà laissé place au matin.

\- Ils ont l'air d'être sans limite, souligna Sasuke en éteignant le moteur.

\- Ça t'a plutôt arrangé ce soir, sourit paresseusement Naruto à moitié endormi sur son siège.

Sasuke n'allait absolument pas le contredire. Ça lui avait permis de réaliser son fantasme. Il trouvait cela encore plus excitant que ce soient des personnes qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils reverraient plutôt que des inconnus.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi alors réveille toi.

Naruto ouvrit un œil puis se redressa pour se détacher et sortir de la voiture, vite suivi par Sasuke qui passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Elle ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Naruto qui l'embrassa en marchant.

Sasuke lui rappela qu'il était déjà demain. Naruto grogna et son amant céda. Cependant, il tenta une dernière chose :

\- Étant donné que tu as réalisé mon fantasme. Je voulais te rendre la pareille mais si tu penses que ça peut attendre d'avoir dormi, personnellement ça met égal.

Naruto s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'immeuble tandis que Sasuke sortit son badge et rentra, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

\- Attend, tu as vraiment fait ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et grimpa les escaliers. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre l'ascenseur et de ne pas voir Naruto le suivre. Ce dernier était déjà arrivé quand Sasuke se présenta à leur porte. Il rentra, prit le temps de se défaire de ses chaussures et autres accessoires puis lentement, il rejoignit Naruto dans leur chambre. Son amant était à présent réveillé et son sexe l'était davantage devant son fantasme.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu veuilles attendre demain mais tu as raison, commença Sasuke en baillant, on ferait mieux de dormir.

Naruto ne dit rien mais il fit volte-face et fonça sur lui. Sauvagement, sans aucune douceur, il lui arracha un baiser et ses vêtements en quelques secondes à peine.

Sasuke se laissa complètement faire quand Naruto l'installa dans la balançoire accrochée au plafond. Quelques heures auparavant Sasuke avait fait installer un crochet discret puis quand Naruto était parti chercher la voiture, il l'avait suspendu pour lui faire la surprise.

Sasuke y pensait depuis quelques semaines à réaliser le fantasme de son homme, après tout Naruto adorait le tourner et retourner dans tous les sens pour lui faire l'amour alors quoi de mieux que cet accessoire. Ce qui l'avait décidé était les petits moments avec les sextoys. Il s'était rendu compte que ça apportait un plus à leur relation sans pour autant que ce soit indispensable.

Naruto se déshabilla après l'avoir attaché puis fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime tellement putain.

Sasuke sourit à la vulgarité. Naruto était excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été et ça lui démontrait surtout qu'il pouvait encore surprendre son amant et aller au-delà des préjugés qu'il s'était lui-même imposer.

\- Je t'aime aussi maintenant dépêches toi de faire ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois, répondit Naruto une main conquérante sur sa queue pour le branler durement.

Sasuke regarda son amant se transformer en cette bête de sexe qu'il aimait tant, puissant et revendicateur. Il le laisse utiliser son corps comme une marionnette et prendre un plaisir immense. C'était tout ce dont Sasuke avait envi pour Naruto lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il avait eu dans ce club.

**Jour 30 :** _sexe dans le lit._

Naruto et Sasuke mangeaient tranquillement dans la cuisine, discutant de leur journée.

\- J'aimerais investir de nouveau, mon agence immobilière m'a trouvé un bon placement, dit Naruto.

\- Ta garçonnière ne te suffit pas ? demanda Sasuke.

Sasuke avait appris, depuis peu, que Naruto avait acheté son ancien appartement où il logeait en location. C'était pour cette raison que, entre deux baux, il avait organisé cette soirée. Naruto ne lui en avait pas parlé car il voulait être sûr que ce soit un bon investissement avant. En effet, Naruto savait parfaitement que son métier ne lui permettrait jamais de gagner autant que Sasuke mais il voulait quand même pouvoir le suivre alors il avait trouvé une solution pour se faire de l'argent.

\- Eh bien, ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer d'avoir plus mais ce n'est qu'un terrain pour construire des garages, étant seul je ne peux pas me permettre un gros truc.

Même s'il s'agissait de l'appartement de Sasuke, Naruto payait les courses et presque toutes les factures pour compenser donc finalement, avec le crédit de la garçonnière il ne lui restait pas grand-chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit un peu trop vite Sasuke qui termina son assiette et partit la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle comme pour le fuir.

\- Tu mens. Tu as toujours à dire et tu as l'air contrarié alors parle.

Sasuke ouvrit le frigo pour prendre un dessert puis resta debout dans l'angle de la cuisine pour manger. Ce qui confirma à Naruto ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je pensais que le prochain investissement que tu feras serait avec moi, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas que tu es besoin de plus. On est un couple ce genre de chose devrait se faire ensemble mais apparemment on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à cela. Sasuke avait de l'argent, plus que lui et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait montré aucun intérêt à le mettre en commun avec lui et le coach avait trouvé cela légitime.

\- Tu veux qu'on achète ensemble ? s'enquit-il pour être sûr.

Sasuke hocha nonchalamment des épaules.

\- Mon Amour, souffla Naruto en se levant. Est-ce que tu as déjà regarder des biens en pensant à les acheter ensemble ?

Naruto prit le yaourt de Sasuke pour le décaler et libérer son amant puis il rentra dans son espace vital pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Peut-être.

Naruto plongea dans son cou et déposa de chaste baiser, tout en lui demandant plus d'informations. Sasuke céda après un baiser sur une de ses zones érogènes.

\- Il y a plusieurs maisons que j'aimerais qu'on visite.

Naruto se redressa très vite. Il pensait que c'était juste à l'étape d'idée et non bien plus loin.

\- Tu en es déjà là ?

\- Ça te fait peur ? rétorqua Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr que non mais je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

À demi-mot, Sasuke lui expliqua qu'il en avait choisi plusieurs en fonction de leur goût respectif.

\- C'est un gros engagement, surligna Naruto.

Il voulait vraiment que son homme soit sûr de son choix mais ce dernier le surprit encore plus.

\- Le gros engagement serait de se pacser et mettre tous nos biens en commun, ainsi que notre argent sur un compte courant. Que ton argent soit le mien et que le mien soit le tien.

Naruto resta sans voix et Sasuke enchaina, une main sur sa joue :

\- Je t'aime Naruto et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. C'est peut-être trop tôt pour le mariage mais j'ai envie de pousser quelques étapes avec toi. Je te connais alors je sais que ça va un peu te déranger alors je me disais qu'on pourrait passer devant le notaire pour que tu ne puisses pas toucher à l'héritage de mes parents. Même si je doute que tu le fasses si un jour ça allait mal entre nous mais pour tout le reste, je veux que nous soyons liés. On vit ensemble, on avance ensemble alors pourquoi faire tout ensemble. J'apprendrai à épargner et tu apprendras à te faire plaisir. Alors qu'est-ce ce que tu en penses ?

Naruto ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

\- Je crois en nous, conclu Sasuke.

Naruto resta idiot mais surtout ému.

Sasuke attendit plusieurs secondes avant de prendre congé dans leur chambre.

\- Tu me rejoindras quand tu t'en seras remis.

Sasuke eut le temps de se déshabiller et se mettre en boxer de nuit avant que Naruto le rejoigne. Il se faufila sous la couette et commença à le câliner.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se pacse ?

Puisque son amant avait besoin d'une preuve de plus, il sortit plusieurs magazines de bijouterie et lui montra les pages qu'il avait corné.

\- Merde, tu le veux vraiment.

Naruto paniquait mais ce n'était pas de la mauvaise panique, Sasuke le voyait très bien.

\- Et toi, tu le veux ?

Naruto lui retira les papiers des mains et décida de balader les siennes sur tout son corps.

\- Évidemment que je le veux. Je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke inversa leur position pour chevaucher Naruto.

\- Et si tu m'aimais ce soir avec ça, suggéra-t-il en s'appuyant sur la queue de son futur compagnon officiel.

Un magnifique sourire lui répondit mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Naruto lui prit la main et la déplaça sur son cœur battant à la chamade.

\- Je vais avant tout t'aimer avec lui.

Sous les draps. Leur corps ne fit qu'un.

Ce fut une urgence de sceller cette demande comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle disparaisse et pourtant aucun des deux ne reviendraient sur leurs mots, ils s'aimaient et allaient concrétiser cet amour aux yeux de tous.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Joyeux Saint- Valentin à tous._


End file.
